Cartas
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Nadie negó lo parecidos que eran cuando, con medalla al cuello, Rin era llevado a emergencias para volver a suturarle heridas abiertas y a ella para enyesarle un tobillo roto. Yuu Matsuoka guarda todas las cartas que su hijo le ha mandado en el paso de los años. Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Future Sight, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.


**Disclaimer: **(_Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_)

**Aviso**: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: _**Future Sight**_, perteneciente al Foro _**Iwatobi swim Club**_.

**Palabras: **3279.

**Notas: **Antes de que lean, pido por favor se centren en disculpar la ortografía y gramática de los primeros textos. Tomemos en cuenta pues que, de manera cronológica, Rin está aprendiendo a escribir. Estos aspectos con el tiempo van puliéndose y los errores ortográficos van desapareciendo poco a poco.

_**Cartas.**_

_12 de Mayo 1992._

_¡Te AMo muho Mama!_

* * *

_13 de Junio de 1994._

_Estimada Señora Matsuoka._

_Lamentamos hacerle llegar el presente citatorio suplicándole asista a la junta que se realizará el día de mañana, viernes 14 de Octubre, con respecto a la presente posición por la que su familia atraviesa._

_Sentimos su situación, pero es importante una intervención respecto al comportamiento de su hijo. _

_Sin más, me despido por el momento, esperando la devolución de la copia adjunta de éste citatorio, con la firma de enterado._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora Yumi Minamino._

_Escuela Primaria Sano._

* * *

_2 de Abril de 1997._

_Nublado._

_Nos an dejado de tarea en la escuela un diario semanal. Yo no le veo mucho el caso. _

_Mi nombre es Rin Matsuoka, y aunque mi nombre sea de niña yo soy un niño._

_La berdad me da mucha flojera escribir un diario pero tambien creo que es una idea interesante. Nunca pude escribir mi propio diario por qué ya me vurlan suficiente por mi nombre. no se que es lo que mis padres pensaban. _

_Si puedo decir algo bueno de este curso que comiensa es que me ha tocado otra ves estar con Sousuke. La parte mala es que cambiaron de grupo a Kisumi. De todas formas nos seguiremos biendo en los partidos de basquetbol. Lo mio es nadar pero jugar a otras cosas tambien es dibertido._

_Una de las cosas que amo de la estación en la que estamos son los arboles de cerezo._

_es ermosa la vista que nos otorga la naturaleza cuando el color rosa invade la ciudad. Lo que mas me gusta ver es la picina llena de petalos de cerezo. Me imagino que nadar en ella es lo mas romántico del mundo. lo malo es que por la temporada y el frio que aun esta aciendo no nos esta permitido nadar. _

_¡espero que haga un poco de calor antes que limpien la picina y pueda sambullierme entre los cerezos en el agua!_

* * *

_23 de Marzo del 2000._

_Querida Madre,_

_Estoy un poco asustado. Sé que hablamos por telefono hace dos dias y que te escribo lo mismo que te dije, pero en serio que Australia es un pais muy extraño. No creo que pueda adaptarme aunque tampoco quiero rendirme ¡voy a ser un nadador olímpico tal como mi papá hubiera querido!_

_Te cuento entonces que este pais esta lleno de rarezas. La gente es la mar de diferente a como lo es en Japón. Aun no me acostumbro al ingles y me esta costando adecuarme a las clases, porque ellos comenzaron en febrero. No entiendo nada y ellos no me entienden nada._

_Aquí mi nombre no es conocido, pero sigue sonado a nombre de mujer: Lynn. Tu y papá tuvieron mucho tino en ponerme un nombre que parezca de chica en cualquier idioma. _

_Russell y Lori han sido muy amables conmigo desde que llegue aunque tambien nos cuesta mucho trabajo comunicarnos. Por el momento nos comunicamos por señas pero no siempre funciona. Espero poder adaptarme pronto._

_¡Tambien tienen un perro! Es negro y gordo, como te habia dicho por telefono. Lo que no te habia contado es que ayer Lori me dejo dormir con el en la cama. Es la primera ves que tengo una mascota. _

_Aqui todo esta lleno de vida. El fin de semana iremos a visitar la casa de un tio de Lori, o al menos eso es lo que entendi. Como estamos en Sidney todo es una gran ciudad, pero el señor a quien visitaremos vive en el campo. Espero poder ver un Kanguro o un Koala._

_Saluda a Gou de mi parte y no leas la carta que le mande a ella. _

_Las extraño mucho._

* * *

_30 de Noviembre del 2000._

_Querida Madre,_

_Es increíble lo rápido que avanza el tiempo. Disculpa si últimamente no te he llamado por teléfono, pero el fin de año me ha tenido ocupado. Justo ahora estudio para un examen final y tambien para una evaluación de ingles. Aqui esta por terminar el año escolar. Necesito aprobar con una buena nota para poder ir tranquilo a Japón a pasar las navidades contigo y con Gou. _

_¿Sabes? Al fin pude ver un kanguro. El fin de semana pasado fuimos a la granja de los abuelos de Russell. Ahí andan uno que otro en estado salvaje, pero no le tiene miedo a la gente. Pude tocar a uno, pero me regañaron porque es peligroso acercarse demasiado. No te preocupes, no me pasó nada. Le envie unas fotos a Gou para que se ponga celosa de mi. El fin de semana ire a comprar los regalos que les llevare. Prometo comprarte los aretes de concha que me dijiste que querias. _

_Las vere pronto._

* * *

_2 de febrero del 2001_

_Querida Madre,_

_Las clases comenzaron hace un par de días y siento alivio de no estar atrazado este año. Las cosas están difíciles aqui. A los entrenamientos, me refiero. En la escuela me va bien, aunque sigo sin hacer muchos amigos. Por el momento no tengo mucho tiempo para eso. _

_Te escribo hoy porque se siente un poco extraño este día. Este es el primer cumpleaños que paso sin ustedes. Se siente un poco solitario. No digo que me desagraden Russell y Lori, pues ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo. Esta mañana, antes de levantarme, entraron a mi habitación con un pastel y me cantaron "happy birthday". Haran una fiesta para mí mañana sábado. Me pidieron que invite a varios amigos. El domingo iremos al acuario. Ojalá Gou estuviera aquí, porque sé que le gustaría mucho visitar el acuario. Tambien imagino que le gustaría a Haru. Cada vez que voy, pienso en que él estaría pegado a los cristales mirando con esa cara de bobo que tiene. _

_Te quiero mucho._

* * *

_03 de Marzo del 2004._

_Madre;_

_Disculpa si no he tomado tus llamadas y el tiempo que no te escribí. A últimas fechas he estado ocupado con la documentación de la baja escolar. Aquí tiene poco más de un mes que comenzaron las clases. Llegaré a Japón el 14 de Marzo e iré directamente a Samezuka para tramitar mi ingreso. Tengo que tomar algunas orientaciones y hacer algunos exámenes para rivalidad materias. Estaré en el internado durante el tiempo de vacaciones, pero necesito que nos encontremos el día 15, porque Sugimoto-San quiere tener una platica con los dos. Cuento contigo entonces. Aprovecharé ese día para entregarte los presentes que les llevaré, asegúrate de traer contigo una maleta o una bolsa bastante grande._

_Rin_

* * *

_19 de Septiembre del 2007_

_Madre;_

_Tal como te conté por teléfono, llegué con bien a Cincinnati. Hoy mismo estuve buscando un apartamento cerca del campus. He encontrado un par de opciones que me convienen bastante, pero no quiero precipitarme._

_Sobre nuestra pelea de hace unos días, te debo una disculpa. También quiero disculparme por la manera tan seca en la que me despedí de ti en el aeropuerto y en lo tajante que fui contestando tus llamadas. _

_Es un tema delicado para mí, pero no me da derecho a ponerme como me puse. La verdad me tomó por sorpresa la noticia de tu noviazgo. Olvida, por favor, todo lo que te dije ese día, sobre todo mi comentario de que habías traicionado a Papá. Perdóname también por hacerte llorar. Estás en todo tu derecho de buscar la felicidad después de todo el esfuerzo que haz puesto para sacarnos adelante. Mi papá estaría orgulloso. Yo lo estoy. _

_Tu hijo cabezota, _

_Rin._

* * *

_17 de Julio del 2008_

_Madre,_

_Hace un par de días reservé los boletos de avión para visitarlas en mis vacaciones. _

_Ya hablé con Gou. Siento mucho que no haya sido aceptada en la Universidad de Sacramento, pero estoy seguro que hay otras muy buenas universidades que puedan acogerla con gusto en Japón. Habría sido agradable tenerla cerca._

_Sobre tu pregunta de la ultima carta, la respuesta es: No. Por el momento no tengo novia ni te daré nietos americanos. Tampoco hay prospectos. Tal vez no sea suficiente, pero me alegra decirte que por el momento tengo el mejor promedio de mi clase. Mi decano dice que tengo un buen sentido para esta carrera y que mi don es innato. Estarás feliz de escuchar que ampliaran mi beca. _

_Ahora podré ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar un anillo de diamante, que no es un nieto, pero igual siempre quisiste uno. _

_Las veo en Agosto._

* * *

_26 de Abril del 2011_

_Mamá,_

_Siento que no hayan podido venir a visitarme, pero no importa. Lo importante es que están bien. La verdad es que lo pasé terrible aquí sin saber nada de ustedes. Cuando veía las noticias por la televisión me llenaba de horror. Más todavía con aquello de que no lograba contactarlas. _

_Te burlaras de mí, pero el día que me llamaste por teléfono, apenas colgar lloré como un niño. Todos en mi clase les envían saludos y rezan por su bienestar. A las afueras del campus se ha instalado un centro de acopio para los damnificados. Quise viajar para verlas, pero el gobierno ha cancelado los vuelos hasta nuevo aviso, mientras tanto, varios compañeros se han juntado para hacer colectas. Todo mundo está preocupado por el daño radio activo de las Plantas de Fukushima. _

_Makoto me llamó hace poco. Me contó de los daños que sufrió la ciudad y todo el trabajo que ha tenido. Me dijo también que mis amigos están bien, aunque supongo que ya contactó a Gou. Si no lo ha hecho, por favor coméntale cuando leas esta carta. Me dijo también qué, como el cementerio está en terreno alto, la tumba de papá no sufrió daño. Lo comentó porque me explicó que por ahora es una zona restringida a los civiles por el temor a un deslave y sé que no han podido ir a comprobar el estado de la tumba._

_Siento también lo de los Yamada. Sé que eras muy buena amiga de la señora. Por favor, si lo crees pertinente, dales las más sentidas condolencias de mi parte._

_Me quedo pendiente a cualquier cosa que necesiten y espero pronto puedan restaurar las líneas telefónicas y el servicio postal, para que esta carta no llegue muy tarde._

_Las amo y espero sigan bien. Apenas me lo permitan, viajaré a comprobar por mí mismo que las dos estén bien._

* * *

_10 de Septiembre del 2011_

_Madre,_

_¿Todo bien por allá? Lamento que no hayas podido venir a mi graduación. Lamento también no haber podido viajar para allá por mucho que tuviera ganas. Que la ciudad se comience a mover con normalidad ha sido un alivio. Aquí en estados unidos todos están impresionados con la rapidez con la que se recuperaron a la catástrofe. Según las noticias, casi ni parece que haya pasado nada._

_Son comentarios de gente de fuera. Sé de las perdidas y me duele enterarme de algunas de gente a la que conocía. Makoto me ha contado de cómo está la situación en Iwatobi. Al menos las escuelas ha recuperado las clases y Gou no se atrasará. También me da gusto enterarme de tu boda. Recién compré un traje y estaré a tiempo para llevarte al altar. _

_Volveré a desilusionarte pero no llevaré del brazo a una despampanante americana que puedas presumir a tus amigas. En cambio prometo llevar mi diploma y el reconocimiento como mejor alumno de mi generación. _

_A todo esto, te tengo también una buena noticia que a lo mejor no te parece tan buena: He conseguido ya un trabajo aquí. _

_Sé que esperabas que terminando la universidad regresara y me asentara en Iwatobi, pero ésta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. _

_El profesor Smith, del que ya antes te he contado mucho, habló con un conocido suyo y están muy interesados en tenerme. El lunes pasado fui a la entrevista y esta mañana me llamaron para decirme que me aceptaban ¿Adivinas donde? ¡En la Interpol!_

_Dejé en claro que tenía unos pendientes en Japón y me han permitido ingresar a trabajar en cuanto regrese de las vacaciones. De todas formas tengo que recoger mi titulo que no estará listo sino dentro de cinco meses más. Espero no te moleste mi decisión. _

_Mientras tanto, cuenta conmigo para llevarte del brazo hasta la mesa del juez. _

_Te mando mi birrete. _

_Rin Matsuoka,_

_Lic. En Balística y Criminología Forense._

* * *

_14 de Noviembre del 2013_

_Madre, _

_Tengo una noticia que tal vez te alegre mucho._

_Antes de que te ilusiones: No, no es nada sobre Kelly. Ella y yo simplemente decidimos tomar caminos diferentes y por mucho que te empeñes en decirme por teléfono o como en tu ultima carta, ninguno de los dos estamos interesados en volver a una relación. Pero terminamos como buenos amigos, si te interesa saber. Ella es una colega importante._

_Te mando esta carta porque hace poco me escribió un amigo y me ofreció un puesto en Iwatobi. No es gran cosa, pero extraño mi país. Lo he meditado mucho y he pedido ya mi traslado. Entraré en la fuerza policiaca, pero confío que mis conocimientos serán de gran ayuda. _

_Arribo el 20 de Noviembre y espero no te importe tenerme en casa hasta que encuentre un departamento. _

_Nos veremos pronto._

* * *

Yuu Matsuoka guardó las cartas y notas en el pequeño cofre que tenía destinado para su hijo mayor. Se enjugó las lágrimas y salió de la habitación. Camino al _gekan _se detuvo en el _living_ y se arrodilló en el cojín que estaba frente al altar de su primer amor. Juntó las manos y lanzó una plegaria en susurros. Platicó suavemente con el Toraichi Matsuoka que sonreía en la fotografía. Le encendió un par de inciensos, pasó los dedos por la dentadura de sierra y se rió recordando los dolorosos primeros besos que se dieron en su juventud. Le habló bajito comentando de lo orgullosa que estaba de sus hijos y le preguntaba sí él se sentía igual. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y antes de pararse completamente, acomodó los birretes de sus dos hijos que estaban puestos en el altar. Otra lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla hasta morir en su sonrisa complacida. Le dio las gracias por escucharla.

Cuando salió de la casa, Yoshihiro le esperaba junto al coche. Gou, con un vestido bonito y fresco, le esperaba ya dentro.

Besó a su marido y se pusieron en marcha rumbo al ayuntamiento. En su cabeza repasaba lo que diría esa tarde. Yuu no estaba acostumbrada a hablar en publico, y la verdad le daba mucha pena, pero estaba decidida a no dejar que eso le impidiera cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho al Teniente Mikoshiba.

Cuando aparcaron el coche, la gente ya estaba reunida. Un buen número de los elementos del cuartel de policía estaban sentados en las sillas frente a una pequeña tarima que haría de escenario. Flores y globos adornaban el pasillo hecho entre las sillas y una pancarta pintada a mano con los colores de la ciudad ponían bien en alto el apellido Matsuoka.

Mikoshiba fue el primero en hablar, con un discurso enérgico. Ella, mientras tanto, recitaba en la cabeza lo que había estado ensayando. Cuando el Teniente terminó, los vítores comenzaron. Seijurou aprovechó la oportunidad y con el micrófono le pidió a su hija que aceptase salir con él. Cuando comenzó a reír supo que todo estaba bien.

—Ahora, por favor, den un fuerte aplauso a Matsuoka-San. Mi futura suegra.

Yuu tomó eso como su pie de entrada y con las piernas temblando se paró frente a la tarima. Su voz tembló en cuanto pegó el micrófono a su boca, pero lo supo disimular muy bien. Con las tarjetas y acordeones miró al publico, al cielo y por ultimo, a su hijo.

Rin, con un ojo morado, el pómulo izquierdo violáceo, un brazo roto enyesado contra su pecho, un collarín en el cuello y sentado en una acojinada silla de ruedas, le sonrió con una sonrisa a la que faltaban dos dientes.

Los ojos se le aguaron a la mujer . Una sonora risa tuvo que ser tragada antes de que intentara abandonar su boca. Suspiró y echó a un lado las tarjetas que tenía en la mano. Finalmente comenzó a hablar.

— Me pidieron que el día de hoy diera un discurso acerca de lo que sentía sobre lo que mi hijo hizo la semana pasada. Debo admitir que hasta ahora no le perdonaba por la osadía con la que se manejó ese día. En cuanto Mikoshiba-San me llamó a mitad de la noche, supe que algo malo había pasado. Nada bueno sucede después de las dos de la mañana.

Miro alrededor nuevamente, todo mundo le observaba con atención. Rin, muy concentrado en verla, tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Tenía escrito un discurso largo, pero a nadie le gustan los discursos largos. Seré breve. El día de hoy he leído todas las cartas y notas qué, como madre, guardaba desde la primera vez que me hizo un dibujo hasta la ultima carta que me envió mientras estudiaba fuera. Atesoro incluso la lista de mercado que pega en el refrigerador cuando se acaba la leche.

La gente se rió de manera colectiva con murmullos suaves. Mientras, el pelirrojo se hundía en su silla todo lo que el brazo roto y el collarín le permitían. Sousuke, a su lado, le palmeó en el hombro con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado aceptar.

— También, una madre no puede estar enojada con su hijo por mucho tiempo, y aunque me sentí molesta por su falta de sensatez al manejar solo y por su cuenta esa emergencia, sin refuerzos ni un plan, me siento inmensamente feliz de que lo haya hecho. Hoy como madre, mirando hacia el ustedes, puedo ver los rostros agradecidos que me miran pararme aquí, nerviosa y con la voz temblando, y me dan gracias por mi hijo que arriesgo su pellejo para poner otros a salvo. Pero les digo que no soy nada especial. Fui viuda e hice todo lo que cualquier mujer haría por sus hijos.

—Me pidieron que me parara aquí y que hablara de lo orgullosa que estaba de tener a un héroe por hijo, como si esto fuera el único merito que Rin haya hecho en su vida. Leyendo todas esas cartas viejas he podido ver lo injusto que es el discurso que estaba por decir. La medalla al honor y esa condecoración que le colgaran al cuello y le abrocharan al pecho son sólo ornamentas. Hoy me paro aquí, como me pidieron que hiciera, en mi papel de madre para decir que he estado orgullosa de él desde el día en que di a luz y me miró con sus ojitos grises y su cara roja. Que me sentiré orgullosa aún si nos peleamos. Lo estaré hasta que uno deje de existir y aún después. Esto que siento es para siempre.

—Rin, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me enorgullece ser tu mamá, y sé que tu padre siente igual. No hay día en que no de gracias por que hayas nacido. Y hoy me han permitido premiarte colgándote esta medalla al cuello. Lamento que no se lograra tu sueño de ser nadador, pero como policía no lo haces nada mal.

Rin comenzó a llorar y Yuu también. No siempre era una mujer sensata, por lo que saltó de la tarima con sus altos tacones y, antes de que nadie la atrapara, abrazaba a su hijo mientras los dos se deshacían en sollozos.

Nadie negó lo parecidos que eran cuando, con medalla al cuello, Rin era llevado a emergencias para volver a suturarle heridas abiertas y a ella para enyesarle un tobillo roto.

_**Owari.**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Lo acabé por poco. Me mudo de casa y todo es un caos. Pido disculpas por la tardanza.

De notas finales, por si les interesa saber, he hecho una tabla de edades supuesta en la que Rin al día de hoy estaría por cumplir los 27 años, para eso, echando cuenta hacia atrás tendría que haber nacido el 02 de Febrero de 1989. Me basé en los logros académicos y el tiempo que se tarda uno en conseguirlos. También me la pasé como loca comparando calendarios de los años citados.

En la primera nota, Rin cuenta con 4 años, en la segunda tiene 6, para la tercera tiene 9 años. De ahí se salta a su etapa en Australia en la que es un periodo de que abarca de sus 12 a sus 16 años. A los 19 parte a los Estados Unidos, se gradúa a los 23 y regresa a los 25 años.

Hice conversiones y movimientos necesarios, tomado en cuenta que el año escolar japonés comienza en abril, el australiano en enero y el americano a finales de agosto. El pobre se la ha de haber pasado rivalidando materias.

La universidad donde coloqué a Rin fue en la Universidad de Cincinnati, que tiene una facultad de Justicia Delictiva y es la tercera mejor en el campo de estudios criminalísticos del país.

Me basé en que en un CD Drama reciente, Rin comenta venir de la Interpol. De ser así, estudiar en Estados Unidos habría sido lo más fácil y lógico para llegar a esa organización.

Hago mención también al Tsunami ocurrido el 11 de Marzo del 2011. Iwatobi parece ser una ciudad pesquera y esas son abundantes en la región de Touhoku, uno de los lugares más afectado por dicho fenómeno natural.

Por cierto. Le puse por nombre Yuu a la señora Matsuoka, ya que imagine en ella un nombre más o menos andrógino por el cual partir en su decisión de poner a sus hijo nombre de niña y a su hija nombre de niño. Su padrastro también es inventado.


End file.
